


嫁东风

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 嘉南, 张颜齐/周震南, 张颜齐/焉栩嘉, 焉栩嘉/周震南, 齐嘉





	嫁东风

“不如桃杏，犹解嫁东风。” 她笑涡汪了酒，“囡不会这么说话。”   
眼前黑衣男子清瘦，身姿是弓起的竹。她打量他半晌无话，不禁失笑，“桃杏嫁东风郎中，囡让你过来就带这一句话？”  
张颜齐本以为这世间有一个盛放夺目的周囡公主时时刻刻把住自己的心神就够了，不曾想，周囡心尖上的姑娘也不是省油的灯。张颜齐轻巧攀进她暖香的阁楼，朦胧的少女在灯下回头，潋滟的眸光细碎得像他手里握着的白皓石，她也不惊慌，就盯着他瞧。张颜齐眨眨眼，“周囡让我给你捎样东西。”  
白皓石凝成一块夜明珠，她肉眼可见地欣喜起来，“囡还有说什么吗？”  
这是他们之间说的第一句话，张颜齐也记得他和周囡的第一句话，红衣的小公主盘着发辫，穿着兽皮靴的脚一下踩到他胸前，“谁派你来的？！”  
一个杀手和一个公主凑在一起经历过一段很苦的日子。周囡逃婚，对方失了颜面，乘着她带兵出征的时机派了一波又一波人来暗杀。在张颜齐眼里，周囡只是一个倔强善良的小仙女。“我刚刚杀了你的同伴啊！” 小仙女白眼一翻恶狠狠地让他滚远点。张颜齐盯着她颤巍巍流血的小腿，理所当然 “他要杀你啊。”  
“我和他们不一样，我是来保护你的。” 

“囡哭了吗？” 她问，张颜齐细细描述和囡的经历，那种深深刻在心底的叙述让她很不舒服。  
“...她很难过的时候会叫你的名字。” 张颜齐干巴巴地回应，先前示威一样的连篇累牍突然苍白无力。但是看到花魁眼眶里迅速积攒的泪水，他又惊慌，“你不要哭。”

“我只在你一个人面前哭过。” 周囡靠着张颜齐，裹着他的旧披风，灌一口酒洒几滴泪。她看着篝火呼啦啦地燃烧在荒凉的沙漠，“宫里的人不能让我哭，我不会在小嫣面前哭，她对我已经够愧疚了。” 张颜齐沉默，掖了掖披风，“小嫣真的很好。” 周囡扭头看着张颜齐，眼底映着火光。大漠的风刮得人眼睛发红生疼。周囡叹了口气，摸摸张颜齐的头，“你也不要哭，”  
那么小的一朵红玫瑰，穿着破得不成样的衣裙，新伤口在流血，旧伤口还没愈合。  
张颜齐受人差遣保护周囡，他只是一个学艺不精的杀手，没杀过多少人，比起杀人他更喜欢摆弄剑。遇到周囡后，他一直后悔没有用心学杀人，精巧的剑花不如将对方一刀毙命。在周囡又一次受伤后，张颜齐还是哭了，他哭起来的神态像周囡以前在宫里养的一只狗，眼睛湿润悲伤，不像个持剑的江湖人士。周囡觉得新奇，她忍着痛摸着张颜齐的头，小声安慰他，“不要紧，没事的，也不是很疼。” 她拍拍张颜齐，“不怪你的。” 张颜齐只觉得丢脸，一个成年男人在小女孩面前哭，但是他控制不住。“我不能，” 他狼狈地一下又一下抽抽搭搭，“对不起。” 周囡一直拍着他，漂亮的黑眸看着远方的沙，默不作声。  
大漠里有座孤堡是周囡的避难所，母亲留着的旧部下在那里护着她平安等到皇上原谅她的那天，张颜齐一直陪着她等到那天，然后离开。走的时候，周囡在岩石城墙上看着他，张颜齐挥挥手，“不送了。” 周囡点头，也挥了挥手转头下了城墙。张颜齐骑着马踏在粗砺的沙上，想着周囡穿着他给买的新罗裙，他按一按胸口，胸前口袋里面是周囡托他给人带的白皓石。  
不会再见面了，张颜齐心想，小玫瑰有自己的坚固甲胄保护她了。

“还是要谢谢公子，只是东西到了就够了，不必编什么话来骗我，我了解囡。” 她笑着对张颜齐说，水红的唇瓣微微抿起，白皙的双颊挤出一点嫩肉。  
之后张颜齐梦见过一两次她的脸，安静妥帖得像画里的美人，醒来看见她就躺在自己身边，丢掉的一具尸体一样毫无生气。张颜齐熟练地用被子卷起她搂在怀里，睁着眼睛到天亮。  
她不接客的时候会跑出去放风筝，丝绢垫着风筝线，左牵右拉，放大雁风筝。没到早春，京都的风还有些寒，她缩在狐裘里把手伸到张颜齐面前，也不看他，眼睛低垂睫毛微微动，张颜齐握着她的手给她捂热。  
回花楼的路上，还遇到卖糖葫芦的小孩，她要了一串，张颜齐自觉掏铜板。  
真甜啊，她咬一口，心满意足，偷来的快乐也是快乐。

他们说很多话，张颜齐很喜欢小嫣。他觉得他们都是一样的。心可以肆无忌惮地付出交换，但是爱总是缺那么一点孤勇。小嫣惯会乘着醉酒催促他，“你想什么我都晓得，我和你一样。” 她又泪眼婆娑地看着月亮，“小囡嘴上讨厌那些酸诗，但是我知道，她还是喜欢这些，也喜欢给她念这些的人。”   
“你勇敢一点” 她第二次哭，又是为了囡，“张颜齐，你就勇敢一次，就当是代替我。”

张颜齐总是心生不知名的妒忌，不清楚是嫉妒小嫣还是嫉妒周囡。  
她喝醉了，在接客前跑来找张颜齐。腿根的软肉被坚硬的床脚挤压出清晰的红痕，卧蚕都染着醉意，张颜齐揉捏着她细腻的皮肉，掌心发烫，她低低地喘气，声音又嫩又细，“张颜齐，你轻点。” 披散的黑发带着湿气沾在肩头，又顺着她的动作牵绕到张颜齐的手指上，她坐高一点捧起张颜齐的脸，吻上了他闭着的眼睛。  
“你说我还去不去了？冯公子等了半天了。” 她随便套了件外套，懒懒地坐在床头，张颜齐给她到了一点热茶，顺手合上她松垮的衣襟，“别去了。”  
她歪着头笑，“又一颗”  
像完成一个仪式一样驾轻就熟，她从荷包里掏出一颗白皓石，递给张颜齐，张颜齐接过沉默了一会儿，笑出声，“到时间了吧” 带着一点宠溺，再递给她，她接过来装模作样映着灯看一看成色又放进荷包，正正经经说句 “好了，今日也接完客，赚了一些赎身钱了。”

她想，就这么靠着取暖也不错。说一些不会发生的事，如果她不是在花楼长大，如果张颜齐小时候没有被卖去做杀手，如果她陪小囡去了大漠，或者张颜齐没离开小囡会怎么样，张颜齐说她可能会平安长大，嫁给一个富商做妾，她反唇相讥，张颜齐可能会在山村里种地，一直打光棍娶不到媳妇，说着说着就笑倒在他怀里。

“但是我们都别无选择。” 张颜齐摸她的头发，眼神流露出一丝怜爱。她收起笑颜，慢慢直起身子，冷淡地说道“你有选择了，选择了又如何？”   
张颜齐无话可说，示弱地低头。她又说，“但是你选择了逃避，张颜齐。我才是没有选择的人。” 她才是个常胜将军，张颜齐想，她比周囡和自己这个杀手更适合杀人。  
她自己也没想到，自己会是先提出来的那个人。在她发现张颜齐会巧妙扣下一两颗白皓石后，在她发现张颜齐和自己一样也会长久地盯着一块破石头看之后。“你不要觉得歉疚 ，” 她苦恼，张颜齐肉眼可见的愧疚情绪快淹没她的理智，“你又不爱我。” 她伸手，“把石头还给我，你都去找人了，物件得留给我。” 张颜齐不说话，握住她的手抱住她，她张张嘴，闭上眼挤出一点眼泪，悄悄抹到张颜齐的衣服上。张颜齐憋了半天 “别喝太多酒” ，“嗯”她闷声回答，“你怎么这么啰嗦”  
张颜齐只是笑 “你知道我的。”  
“知道你，每一句都是真心，又没有半点真心。” 她有些生气，拍拍张颜齐的背，示意他放手。

“我有真心的。” 张颜齐心里念叨着，回头看着阁楼上模糊的身影也知道她现在肯定面无表情。叹了口气，他骑着马慢慢往城门走。飘来一点桃花香，他想起来周囡教他念过的沉恨细思，不如桃杏，犹解嫁东风，等见到周囡一定要问她到底是什么意思。

她站得很高看着张颜齐在视线里越走越小，凝成一个黑点。  
远处笼起烟绿，果然是春天了，她想，  
也不知道大漠还冷不冷。


End file.
